Gallagher Girl Songfic
by Thief or Spy
Summary: Gallagher songfic with todays hits! Loads more to come from our favorite girls!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start a songfic with some of my favorite songs put into the Gallagher's points of view.**

**If you have any requests for songs please put the in the a comment or tell me caligirl_marg (KIK) :)**

**This is one of my favorite songs at the moment and I hope you all like it!**

I stay out too late  
>Got nothing in my brain<br>That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<p>

Isn't that what high school is all about? I wanna have fun!  
>Tonight is Prom, the perfect night. I can't wait!<br>LLTTFNR- Live Life To The Fullest, No Regrets!

I go on too many dates [chuckle]  
>But I can't make 'em stay<br>At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<p>

Ever since Josh I just can't get it right, one day I'll find my man. Maybe I have found him, maybe Zach is my man. He rang my door bell and handed me a corsage. It perfectly matches the color of my dress, Macey must have told him. After my mom takes loads of pictures we are on our way to a great night.  
>But I keep cruising<br>Can't stop, won't stop moving  
>It's like I got this music<br>In my mind  
>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."<p>

No one seems to be dancing when we walk in. Everyone is huddled around tables. Zach goes to talk to some of his friends and I stand there for a little bit looking at everyone. I made a request to the DJ to put on a song and he puts it on. I walk out into the middle of the dance floor and start dancing. At first everyone looks at me like I'm crazy but before long everyone else joins me.  
>'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play<br>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<br>I shake it off, I shake it off  
>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break<br>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<br>I shake it off, I shake it off  
>I started the dance revolution, everyone is on tables dancing and singing their hearts out to the song. Tonight we are all the same. It doesn't matter what popularity group everyone is from tonight we seem to all blend together in happy marriage.<p>

I never miss a beat  
>I'm lightning on my feet<br>And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
>that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<p>

Everyone relies on me. I don't like being the center of attention but somehow I always am. Tonight everyone is somehow preocuppied though and the attention is off of me. They are all having a great time together and me, I'm happily dancing and doing whatever I want. I'm not perfect but they never see my mistakes.

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
>I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)<br>And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
>that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<p>

Tonight it looks like Zach is a little preoccupied. There are so many people here, it looks like everyone from our class is here. I get up on a table and start dancing and then everyone else starts dancing with me. It's not about who can dance it's about having fun.

But I keep cruising  
>Can't stop, won't stop grooving<br>It's like I got this music  
>In my mind<br>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<br>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Tonight is perfect just me and all my friends. One night of no drama and everyone is happy. I wish tonight could last forever.

Hey, hey, hey  
>Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,<br>You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
>She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.<br>And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
>Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake<p>

I'm having such a great time that I didn't notice Josh walking in with Tina as his date. When the song is over and go and get punch but they are there. I put on my happy face and walk away. Tonight is my night and they are NOT going to ruin it.

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)<br>I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<br>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

After walking away from Josh and what could have been something horrible I go and find my friends. Prom is almost over and I haven't seen much of them. They are all happily sitting down taking a break and talking. I go and sit with them and they all smile and we talk about how great Prom has been so far, but it's almost over.

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<p>

They announced Prom king and queen which were some seniors but all of us juniors clapped for them.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen of the junior and senior class," the principal announced, "Thank you for making this night so special, congradulations to our prom king and queen." She paused for lots of applause. "Yes okay that's enough. I hope you all had a great night. We have one final song left so please enjoy."<p>

The principal walked off stage and the song started playing, it was a slow song. Everyone started dancing but I stayed with my friends. Then I felt a tap on my back, it was Zach.

"Cammie may I have this dance?"

I smile and nod and he leads me onto the dance floor. Sure enough Jonas and Liz, Bex and Grant, and Macey and Nick are all dancing next to us.

I look back at Zach and he smiles. Tonight has been perfect. I give Zach a quick kiss on the cheek and then lay my head on his chest and let the music take us away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyrics by Vance Joy

Quotes taken from Ally Carter Series Gallagher Girls

**First Day at Gallagher (Boy's Mission) **

I was scared of dentists and the dark  
>I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations<br>Oh, all my friends are turning green  
>You're the magician's assistant in their dream<p>

None of us knew what to expect. We had just beaten the girls in a competition and now we are going to be attending their school for the next semester. What are they going to think of us? Most of them are probably going to hate us; I still can't believe I tricked that one girl into leading me to Mr. Solomon! How more dumb can you be!

Oh, and they come unstuck

They hate us, I can already feel it. After we walked in the all looked completely shocked. Some girls smiled but most of them just got angry and frowned, they want revenge. Revenge is never good when there are spies involved.

Lady, running down to the riptide  
>Taken away to the dark side<br>I wanna be your left hand man  
>I love you when you're singing that song<br>And I got a lump in my throat  
>'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong<p>

The headmistress' daughter Cammie, I think I'm in love with her. Grant is in love with a British girl named Bex, Nick is in love with the senator's daughter Macey, and Jonas has some nerd love with a sweet little girl named Liz. We have all asked these girls on dates and they said yes!

There's this movie that I think you'll like  
>This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City<br>This cowboy's running from himself  
>And she's been living on the highest shelf<p>

"Zach you don't even know me."

"That's okay Gallagher Girl because I already know I love you."

She started crying and ran away from me.

Oh, and they come unstuck

But the fall didn't come. She looked up to see her mother gripping her left arm, her best friend holding her right. Behind her, Liz was scampering through the window, yelling for help. She should have weighed too much for them to hold on to for that long, but neither hand that gripped hers even shook. They would have held her forever while she dangled there, legs floating free in the breeze while Dr. Steve's taillights faded into the night.  
>"We have you, Cammie," Bex said. "We have you."<br>Her mom didn't say anything. Tears dripped off her face and onto Cammie as she stared up at the woman she wanted more than anything to become.  
>"Do you hear the music, Mom?"<br>"No, sweetheart. No. I don't hear it." She shook her head. Terror and tears filled her eyes.  
>The wind felt colder, washing over me.<br>"Neither do I."  
>I stood off in the distance watching this, I cannot ever let anything or anyone hurt my Gallagher Girl again.<br>Lady, running down to the riptide  
>Taken away to the dark side<br>I wanna be your left hand man  
>I love you when you're singing that song<br>And I got a lump in my throat  
>'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong<p>

I asked her on another date and now here we stand outside staring off into space.

"I never knew there were this many stars."  
>"I don't see them," I tell her. I kissed her then on her neck. "I just see you."<br>"That's one of your cheesier lines," She told me, but didn't move to make me stop.  
>"It's the altitude," I told her. "I don't have enough oxygen in my brain."<p>

I just wanna, I just wanna know  
>If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay<br>I just gotta, I just gotta know  
>I can't have it; I can't have it any other way<br>I swear she's destined for the screen  
>"Sometime years before, Cammie had dragged an old bean bag chair to that place. She watched me sink onto it, and then I pulled her down to lean against me and I put my arms around her, holding her tight.<br>She was safe.  
>She was warm.<br>She was home."Even after I thought I lost her she came back, I can never loose her again.

Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh

Lady, running down to the riptide  
>Taken away to the dark side<br>I wanna be your left hand man  
>I love you when you're singing that song<br>And I got a lump in my throat  
>'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong<p>

"What is a Gallagher Girl?" Liz asked one final time. "She's a genius, a scientist, a heroine, a spy. And now we are at the end of our time at school, and the one thing I know for certain is this: a Gallagher Girl is whatever she wants to be.  
>Liz finished up her graduation speech and I don't think I could ever top that.<p>

I look down at my Gallagher Girl and smile, she smiles back.

"I love you" I whisper and then I pull her into me and kiss her.  
>Oh lady, running down to the riptide<br>Taken away to the dark side  
>I wanna be your left hand man<br>I love you when you're singing that song  
>And I got a lump in my throat<br>'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong

It's been years since Gallagher Girl but nothing have changed. Grant and Bex live next door, Liz and Jonas a block down, and Macey and Nick are buying a house on our street. Tonight I am going to ask Cammie to marry me. I take her to her favorite restaurnt and get an outdoor table.

We are about halfway done with our meal and I look at Cammie and she smiles.

All of the sudden I get down on one knee and I pull a box out of my coat, she gasps.

"Cammie I have loved you since I first saw you that day in Washington. I may have beaten you then but you have not failed to show me what a great strong beautiful person you are. Cammie we have both been through so much together and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd ever want to be with. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

She nods her head up and down and up down and starts crying I can tell she is super happy. I slide the ring onto her finger and pull her into a deep kiss…

Oh lady, running down to the riptide  
>Taken away to the dark side<br>I wanna be your left hand man  
>I love you when you're singing that song<br>And I got a lump in my throat  
>'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong<br>And I got a lump in my throat  
>'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong<p>

"Do you Zachary Goode take this young woman Cameron Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." The minister asked me.

I look at Cammie and smile, "I Zach Goode take Cammie Morgan to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do we part. No matter where our jobs take us Gallagher Girl you will always be on my mind and I will always love you."

Cammie is smiling at me a beautiful smile and crying happy tears.

Do you Cameron Morgan take this young man Zachary Goode to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." The minister asks.

I squeeze her hand and she starts, "I Cammie Morgan take Zach Goode to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold form this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do we part. Zach I can't tell you how much you annoy me but I love you even more even that smirk of yours. I know we cannot always be together because we have to work but you will always be on my mind."

We both slide the rings on each other's finger.

"Zachary Goode you may now kiss your bride."

I look down at her and smirk.

She starts laughing and I lean down and kiss her softly.

All our guests clap and I pick up my Gallagher Girl, I carry her out of the chapel and onto the rest of our lives.


End file.
